


With a drop of honey

by MsFlaffy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Cozy evening, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: A lovely way to spend an evening.Прекрасный способ провести вечер.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	With a drop of honey




End file.
